


Words will never hurt you

by Catrlgirl



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Face-Sitting, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catrlgirl/pseuds/Catrlgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of vignettes in my head cannon of Bonnie and Tara being in a romantic D/s relationship that helps with Bonnie's horrible family life and is a release from her desire for humiliation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bonnie bit her lower lip hard as the marker scrawled across her bare skin again. She could clearly see herself in the mirrors set up around the room. from her. Tara chewed on the Marker cap thinking a bit as she continued she even tapped her foot in concentration. Across Bonnie's face along her right cheek the word bitch was scrawled in Tara's cute neat little script. Across her chest in big letters was the word whore. Over the front of her shoulder Tara had scrawled the word Punta. She felt the marker going around her left tit as Tara wrote skank just under it. Bonnie's hands were shackled above her head loosley by Tara's pink cuffs and tears rolled down her face. Tara clucked her tongue sounding almost dissapointed. Then she wrote words slut on Bonnie's stomach. Bonnie shifted on her toes as the marker ticked her along her pelvis CUNT!!! All capital letters Tara even used little hearts under the exclamation points. The tears turned to sobs and Bonnie shook her whole body seeming to tremble. Tara licked her lips looking up at her and shook her head.  
"Why do you think they gave you away, Bon Bon? You meant nothing to them. They literally paid someone else to have to put up with your shit." Tara tapped the marker along bonnies thigh thinking again then she wrote Trash om her belly. Then she wrote fuckup on her leg. tears welling up in her eyes as Tara drew a little curving arrow to her pussy and wrote the words fuckhole # 1

"Ahh."  
Bonnies legs were shaking and she could already feel the wetness starting. She swallowed hard her throat dry and hot. Dumpster joined the fuckhole illustration along with another arrow pointing to her vulva. Tara could smell the arousal squatting there drawing on Bonnie. It was a familiar smell that nearly made her mouth water. She stood up still brandishing her nontoxic washable marker. She wrote Failure on Bonnie's side. Then she wrote dissapointent along her thigh. Bonnie was breathing hard and she felt the fuzzy tip of the marker touch her skin again this time Tara was on her tiptoes and wrote the word bimbo on her forehead. And then she scrawled the word Hoe on her waist then she circled around behind her. She nuzzled that sensitive spot between bonnies jaw and Shoulder just cause she liked to and enjoyed the way it made the latina's breath catch again. Ugly was scrawled across the brunnete's left shoulderblade just underneath the tattoo of the capital cursive letter 'B'. Dyke was written along her other. Cocks go here was scribbled across one of her asscheeks. The marker's tip was damp now from Bonnie's sweat. FILTYH and DIRTY were written on her back. She drew across her lower back another little arrow pointing to her ass. Open 24/7 as her trampstamp. "Now you can see what everyone else sees." There was a quiet click as Tara snapped the markercap that had been in her mouth back onto the nearly spent tool. "Such a disgrace I mean even I only keep you around to fuck with. You're boring otherwise." Tara tucked the marker behind her ear and inspected her work Bonnie was panting, covered in her grafitti. Tear tracksruined her face and her eyes were swollen there was even snot and the girl was still whimpering Tara unlatched the cuffs with the quick release and Bonnie crumpled to the floor. Tara effortlessly pushed Bonnie down to the floor with her foot to the the taller woman's chest.  
She looked down at Bonnie her eyes expertly trained to cold disdain. And then she rolled them in exasperation. "Shut the entire fuck up with the whining Bon-Bon. Nobody cares." Bonnie just continued to sob. Tara simple stepped forward and plopped down on Bonnies's face. She said nothing simply burying Bonnie's nose and mouth between her thighs. The Latina busied her tongue bathing the folds of Tara's pussy. She lapped at it as Tara comfortably leaned forward. "That's better no more whimpering, bitch. This is the only time you're quiet." Bonnie worked her tongue snaking it along the slick flesh. She teased the wet musky folds with her lips sucking at them. She angled her tongue up to Tara's clit and lathered it. Each pass made that sensitive little nub swell.  
"God," Tara groaned "Only thing yo..you're good for. Y..yes, there. Fuck you can eat a cunt." Tara closes her eyes as her toes curled. Bonnie sucked that fully thickened clit into her mouth and rolled her tongue around it like a tiny dick. She squeezed her own hard fevered clit between two fingers. Her fingers were slick with her own lubricant as she rolled her clit between her fingers. Tara had her hand fisted in Bonnie's hair as the brunette worked on suffocating in her cunt. She yanked roughly as she leaned back for better leverage to push herself harder into Bonnie's mouth. "Harder, you worthless shit," the words sounded strange in Tara's high sweet lust drawled voice. Bonnie was so close it was almost painful her fingers were arching up into her seeking that sweet spot that would make her cum as hard as she needed. The went into her with lewd ugly squelch as she arched them up hard she ground her clit into her palm feeling the sharp maddening pleasure. Tara was just as close Bonnie's nose rubbing her clit as the brown girls tongue searched inside her probing her. "Don't Stop." Don't fuck this up like everything else." That was it that was when Bonnie jerked her body clenching in orgasm.  
"Goddamn it," Tara hissed. "Can't even do this one thing,." She yelled. She was breathing hard she could feel Bonnie's breath against her slit ragged and panting."Can't even make me cum." Bonnie gripped Tara's ass lifting It slighy the pink leather cuff still hanging from her wrists. AND then planted messy sticky kisses along that ripe pussy. Her fave was slathered with lubricatoon and the stains of her own tears and spit. She flicked her tongue along Tara's fat little pink clit fast and hard. "Tara stuttered her grip still pulling Bonnie's hair painfully. The blonde woman moaned loud as renewed pleasure assaulted her body. Bonnie's wet slick fingers left traces on Tara's ass as he slid a finger towards the blondes ass. She gently rubbed and probed the tight ring of muscle adding to Tara's pleasure. She knew the curvy little blondes body and it was only seconds before she felt the give and her finger slid in.  
" oh..oh..." Tara rolled her hips fucking Bonnie's face as she felt the orgasm building. The rear i vasion added pressure and sensation as Bonnie rhythmically pumped Tara's ass with her finger. A second digit was soon probing as the first was meeting no resistance. "Yes, Yes, oh God, yes." Both of Bonnie's fingers pumped into her ass and she was bombarded by pleasure. She released Bonnie's hair and spread the lips of her pussy wider giving Bonnie better access to her and the latina obliged circling abs rolling her tongue against her clit. "Harder harder." Tara demanded, her vision was blurred she was so close so close so close. Bonnie pressed a harder with her tongue feelin Tara slam her pussy into her instintually helping her flick that hot red button. And then it retreated beneath it's hood as Tara screeched. There were spurts of orgasmic fluid that sputtered onto Bonnie's face and chest and Tara was Panting. Her legs were trembling and she was throbbing between her legs from the intensity of thst really really hard cum.She did not want to but she needed to move she might not be huge she was not skinny and she was sure it wasn't pleasant for her lover. She was also very sure walking was not something she could do for another second. She she chose instead to roll and fall to Bonnie's side. Noth of them just laid there for a few minutes looking at themselves in the .irros. 

"You're gorgeous, know that Bon Bon?" Tara said her breathing still unsteady. "You are like the literal best." She looked over and Bonnie was attempting to sit up. Bonnie's lips were swollen and she was covered in slightly smugded insults and bodily fluids. 

"You've got terrible taste, T." Bonnie wiped her mouth with her arm and Tara pulled her into a hug. 

"No I don't. Are you okay, B?"

"Way more than okay," Bonnie said. The brunette was exhausted now as she snuggled her face between Taras breasts. "Way better than okay. Best nut of like ever." Tara noddes and got up on wobbly legs and pulled Bonnie up with her so they could stumble across the hall to Tara's bathroom. The blonde ran a bath and pushed Bonnie into before jumping into the tub herself. She grabbed a wrag and gently sponged the ink away from Bonnie's skin leaving kisses in their wake. Her tasty Bon Ban leaned back against her in the tub and let her rub shampoo into her hair and rinse her with the snazzy detachable jet. 

"Do you think we woke up you sisters, Tara?" 

Tara just snorted in laughter. "I think we probably woke up the horses... in the stable... across the pasture, Bonnie. You're noisy. They probably just rolled over its nothing new. Now c'mere give me your legs.


	2. Bad Day Bad Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bit of bad news from her family Bonnie flees ot feel better in the arms of her favorite person

“Shut up,” Bonnie snarled. She was about thirty seconds from slapping the smug grin off of her older sister's face. “Shut the entire fuck up, Connie! What do you even know about me!?” Her tall skinny sister the model sneered down at Bonnie.   
“I know your fat ass got rejected from another university. Good luck explaining that shit to daddy.” Bonnie felt a cold chill run through her blood and she felt her stomach clench like she had been punched.   
“They sent me a letter? And they rejected me?"   
“Just like everybody else; right? Not even daddy's clout can get you into school.” Connie laughed as she shoved past Bonnie. The considerably thicker built darker skinned Rockwaller just let herself slide down the wall she crashed into and she started to cry. It felt good to cry.   
“Why? Why am I such a goddamn fuckup!!?? Bonnie only let herself indulge in her crying for a moment before she got up her face comically smeared by her melting makeup and ran into her room. Bonnie curled up on the little sofa in her room as she grabbed her cigarettes. It wasn't something she was proud of it made her feel too much like her mother. But the nicotine eased her anxiety and unlike most she actually liked the smell of it. She dumped ash in her little ashtray as the crying stopped... well subsided into silent tears. Another rejection. She had been rejected from a shitty party school. She had been able to handle rejection from top tier study schools and ivy legumes but how had she not been accepted at Lowerton State. Bonnie dumped the stub of her smoke into the tray and considered grabbing another but she decided that was not the vice she needed to indulge in any more. It didn't even keep her thin like her mother. Instead she called the one good person in her life the one person she'd loved since she was a kid and hadn't ever seen her as a failure.   
“Hey, Can I come stay with you for a while? I... uh… I can't deal with my family right now.”  
“Course, Bon Bon. You're always welcome here. Momma is making Pasta tonight.”   
“That sounds so good I need some time away from here and your family is better to me than mine is. Can you come pick me up I... I don't think I should drive.”   
“Sure, where should I get you? I know not at the house.”   
“Yeah I'll walk to the old market by the bust stop. Just pull into the parking lot. You'll see me.” Bonnie pulled another cigarette into her mouth from her pack with her lips, grabbed her purse, put on her sandals, and then she bolted. She didn't see any of her family as she fled the house. She and Tara were perfect. Tara kept her sane and understood her... a lot.”   
Bonnie slid another cancer stick in her mouth and walked. It felt good she always felt stifled and worn down at her house. Honestly she didn't even consider that place home. At the sprawling Lowerton ranch with Tara felt more like home. She reached the bus-stop outside Upperton outlet shopping center. She took a seat on the bench in the sunshine and pulled her shades down over her puffy eyes. Her brown skin soaked up the sun and she sucked down acrid smoke until she heard the honk of a horn she looked up and Saw Tara's sporty white two door. Tara rolled down the window and blew a kiss, honking again. “What's a hottie like you doing waiting? Can I give you a lift sweetie?”   
“Sure,” Bonnie said stubbing her cigarette under her wedges. “I'm going anywhere but here. Let me ride with.” Tara smiled as Bonnie slid into her passenger seat. The blond grabbed the darker skinned girl and pulled her into a kiss. That kiss made Bonnie relax instantly. Tara had that effect on her. Breaking away Tara started the engine and pulled off from the bus stop   
“So how bad was it BonBon?” Bonnie sighed and said, “Real bad I was rejected.”  
“Oh... oh no. I know you really wanted to go to university. Did they give you a reason?”  
“I don’t know I couldn’t even read the letters I had to get out of there. Consuela told me.” The couple sped along the highway as Bonnie turned on the radio. Tara watched as the pain just seemed to melt off of Bonnie as they rode out of the city center. By the time they were turning off the highway and passing the sign that said Lowerton City Limits Bonnie was laughing at her jokes and smiling. And then she was Singing along with one of her favorite songs as she slowed to a stop in the driveway. Tara's sprawling southern style farmhouse in the country was one of the most beautiful places in the world to Bonnie there was so much space and the air was so clean out here it didn't smell like the city. It smelled like outdoors and animals and food and it felt like home.   
“Honey, We're home.” Bonnie smiled and followed Tara who didn't let go of her hand as she led the pair inside.  
Tara flopped down onto the big couch in the basement media room. The soft leather melted under her and Bonnie crawled up to lie in her lap.  
“This is so nice,” Bonnie said as Tara stroked her hair. The short blonde woman flipped on the TV just idly flipping through stations.   
“Oh stop right there. That's the Team Unstoppable show with Brittina.” Tara snorted in amusement at the cartoon that was on the screen. “You know she look like you. You're both hott.” Bonnie said as they watched the blonde popstar pull a fancy cell phone from her belt and roll her eyes. “I'm all over it, Brittina said. “I mean we're totally Unstoppable. The deets please?”   
“You feeling better?”   
“Much, Tara, thanks.” The middle Strong daughter didn't complain as Bonnie curled tighter to her on the overstuffed giant family couch. The former Co-Captain definitely did not complain as Bonnie's already short skirt rode up from her shifting giving her a view out of the corner of her eye. Tara stopped running her hands over Bonnies' hair she walked her fingers down Bonnie's body and snapped the band of her lacy pink underwear that was peaking out. “Hey, you bought me these. Don't ruin them.”   
“Well I can replace them.” When Bonnie flipped around she saw one of her favorite expression's on tara's face. That lower lip biting grin and the laughing eyes. This was the vice she needed.   
“You won't have to replace them if I take them off right? I can put em' somewhere nice and safe.”   
“Totally.” Bonnie stood up in front of the big television her ass blocking the view of The Unstoppables show. Bonnie bent down grabbing her ankles arching her back real deep.   
“Oohhh doesn't the show normally start after Dinner?” Bonnie straightened up slow keeping her hands along her legs and she lifted her skirt to reveal the high cut lace string bikini in a dazzling hot pink. Bonnie rocked her her hips as she dug her thumbs into the strings at the sides and then she slid them down sloooooowly bending back down to step out of them. She Flicked the string sending them flying over her shoulder to Tara. Bonnie swished her little skirt making the hem dance just under her ass but not revealing it again. Tara crooked her fingers beckoning her sweet Bon Bon back to the couch. She pulled Bonnie down over her knees. “You're such a bad girl Bonnie. Being such a naughty tease like that. You stay in trouble and have to come over to my house and then you act like that.”   
“I know right? What'cha gonna do about it?”   
“I'm gonna give this big bad ass a spanking Tara shoved Bonnies face into the cushion of the sofa with her arm ad delivered a hard stinging slap across the big brown ass in her lap. She felt the give in the muscle as she rammed her and down on it that one good time and she felt Bonnie slide at the force of it against the slippery leather cushions. She brought her hand down again fast and hard a satisfying thud against that thick bottom.   
“Ugh.” Bonnie yelped the sound muffled by the cushion Tara was pressing her into. “You're a bad girl Bonnie. You're stupid.” She said slamming her hand down again to bounce off of Bonnie's ass. “You're a failure. And You're a bad girl Bon Bon. You're a bad girl that needs her ass beat.”   
“Ah.. ah.”   
Bad Girl. The words hurt worse that the admittedly smarting ass whacking. But it was what she needed. Stupid. Bonnie jerked forward with ever hard thump against her bottom gripping the cushion her face was shoved into. More of the painful smacks came down.   
“Do you feel bad for what you’ve done Bon Bon? Or do I need to hit you harder?”   
“Oh yes.. oh yes. Harder?”   
“You're such a bad girl aren't you Bonie? I knew you weren't gonna learn your lesson that easy.” The pain stopped for a moment and Bonnie actually whined. And tried to look over her shoulder and then she flet it hard and sharp.  
“YYYyyyeeeesssss.” She groaned into the cushion. The big wide hair brush in Tara's hand had left a nice little mark on Bonnie's nice big bum.Tara moved Bonnie's skirt fully out of the way flipping it over her back. And then she snapped the hard wooden brush down again.   
“Bad girls don't learn easy. You're heardheaded. Stubborn. You're skanky.” Bonnie's ass was inflamed and and warm and the dark skinned Latina was squirming now as Tara tanned her ass with the brush. “Oh You're such a bad girl Bonnie.” Tara snapped the brush in quick hard burst as she spoke. “You're bitchy and your mean. YOU”RE A BAD GIRL, Bonnie. Aren't you?” Bonnie's eyes were unfocused as she wriggled on Tara's lap. “I asked you a question sweetie. That's another thing. You don't listen.” An especially hard stinging smack came down on the left and Bonnie yelped at the throbbing pain. “You're a bad girl, aren't you Bon Bon? You're a naughty naughty slutty little cunt tease aren't you?.”   
“God, Yes. I'm bad I'm bad at everything.”   
“And you're getting off on this aren't you?” Bonnie couldn’t see the giddy smiling almost laughing expression on Tara's face. This was so corny she felt like she was in a bad movie the ones that came on at two in the morning. But she knew her Bon Bon needed it. It was the quickest way to burn of the stress. And it turned her on seeing Bonnie squirm knowing how much she needed her to do this. It was hott knowing that she trusted her enough to let her do this. Bonnie was desperate and whining now and Tara was internally giggling. The brown girl was crushing the cushion in her fist now and gasping with every tap from the brush. Bonnie was floating each strike a distant thud of pain drawing her away from the situation she had been in earlier. Her awful family was forgotten the only thing there in her mind was Tara.   
I “think my bad little Bonnie has learned her lesson." Tara said putting the brush back on the table. Bonnie' ass was hott to the touch and there would be bruising. But nothing Bonnie wasn't familiar with. "Does my slutty little Bonnie want me to play with her slutty little cunnie? I mean it's just right there ya know." Tara covered her mouth to stop from laughing. Bonnie didn't open her eyes she just opened her legs and said, “PLEASE”  
That please was one of the most arousing things. The way Bonnie's voice shook and the pleading need in it did something to Tara.  "Good girl Bon Bon so polite.”   
Tara let her hands wander across Bonnie's ass down to to between her legs and she was not surprises by the immediate dampness she found there. But not quite enough. Tara licked her fingers before she ventured back between Bon Bon's legs. She massaged that pussy with her slick fingers running them up and down. “Up up, Sugar. Let me see it.” Bonnie arched her back going to her knees over Tara's, lap. “There we go.” Tara slid her fingers along brushing Bonnie's nice hard clit. She heard her Bon Bon purr a little another of her favorite sounds that did something to her. She gave that thick swollen little nub some gentle rubs back and forth over it with two fingers and soon Bonnie was nearly dripping.   
“Oh God.”   
Tara busied her other hand a bit higher sliding curios digits along her opening. Her fingers slid in easy and smooth. She was close Tara could tell. She was almost as familiar with this pussy as she was with her own. And she knew Bonnie. She knew Bonnie did not have stamina she was not particularly hard to please if you knew her triggers. And Tara knew just the one. She kept her easy stroking going along Bonnie's clit while her other hand searched and she knew she found it when Bonnie jerked like she had been hit again.  
“Like that?” Bonnie rocked against Tara's hand flooded by pleasure. As Tara's fingers grazed her two most sensitive spots at the same time. Tara, picked up her pace fast flicking and stroking. Bonnie's eyes rolled back as the orgasm hit. Bonnie twitched Clamping down on Tara's fingers hard. Bonnie was breathing hard and her hair was matted as the pair heard the words come from upstairs.   
“Girls Dinner's ready.” Bonnie was sprawled over Tara's lap panting.   
“Feel better, Bon Bon.”   
“Much.”   
“Let's eat. Then you can return the favor.” Tara kept Bonnie's panties tucking them into the pocket of her jeans. “You can have these back in the morning.”


	3. Eyes Wide Shut

The grin on Tara’s face bordered on euphoric. This was the best news of her life. She wanted to leap for joy and dance in celebration. But she had already done that years ago. She supposed it was sort of like getting married all the same love and devotion and happiness just made official by a piece of paper. Tara’s happy little piece of paper was an anonymous secured check in a folder along with a photo of one of the greatest loves of her life… who was sleeping right next to her. Her Bon Bon was hers … well officially now. The Latina had no idea her bastard of a father had issued an order to kidnap and reprogram Bonita Maria Rockwaller.  
“She's been mine since like middle-school anyway you asshole.” Tara shrugged putting the folder back in her bedside drawer. And then she smiled again hooking her finger into one of the O rings bolted to the cute pink collar Bonnie wore when staying at her house. She gave it a sharp tug and Bonnie squirmed before cracking and eye open.   
“Wha?” Bonnie asked bleerily. “That was a really fuckin’ good dream, T.” Bonnie’s voice was an irritated sleep thick croak. “Whatever you woke me up for had better be great.”   
“What? Is it ever not? Now close your eyes, Sweetie.” Bonnie already liked where this was going. She closed her eyes propping her head up on her hand in the bed. “No peeking, Bon Bon. This is a surprise.” Bonnie nodded and yawned as she listened to Tara pad around the room shuffling and cursing as she searched though boxes and closets. It took far longer than Bonnie expected. And then she felt the big bed bounce when Tara returned. “Hold still.” Bonnie felt straps tighten around her face. It was familiar. “Alright now open your eyes. The Latina woman obeyed and was greeted with the same total darkness as when her eyes had been closed.   
“Yeah, I have on a blinder I can't see anything you know that.”   
“Perfect,” Tara said grabbing Bonnie's hand. “Now come with me.”   
“Wait! I'm naked.”   
Tara laughed and dragged her taller lover out of the bedroom and down the hall this was so exciting and she had been wanting to push her Bon Bon for a long time. Bonnie rolled her eyes beneath the heavy leather blindfold. Never a dull moment at Tara’s house. GOD she loved that rediculous, silly, sexy funny little blonde. She felt the flooring change beneath her feet from the carpet in the hallways and bedroom to cold tile.   
“Okay, you're gonna have to trust me on this one, Babe, sit down.” Bonnie felt Tara shove her down roughly onto a cool toilet seat. “Good girl, Bon Bon. Now spread ‘em open up.” Tara raised an eyebrow and sighed. Bonnie was spared the look on her face by the blindfold. “Oh come on I've seen that pussy nearly every night since you were like fifteen. Wider please. MMM, yeah,” Tara said licking her lips at the wonderful view of Bonnie's meticulously maintained hairless crotch. “That’s better thank you. Now stay just like that for me.” Tara untied the thick, silky, naturally dyed rope cord she had wound around her narrow waist during her rummaging. She looped it around Bonnie's ankle and then she spread Bonnie’s legs even wider as she looped it back to the pipe behind the toilet. “Good and tight there we go. Now the other one.” Bonnie was strapped down her legs held shamefully wide open by the ropesTara grabbed Bonnie’s hands after she was all done tying her ankles to the toilet. She kissed them and then she said, “Up sweetie.” The thick curvy latina raised her hands up high and they were lashed to the towel rack screwed into the wall above the commode “Good girl.” Tara tipped Bonnie’s chin up into a kiss. “Does my slutty little Bonnie like it when when I tie her up and do nasty things to her?”   
“Mmhmm,” Bonnie replied as Tara ran a finger down her from her Chin between her beasts and down to her belly.   
“Does my dirty little skank get wet when I use her like a filthy little fucktoy?” Tara cupped Bonnie's tits flicking her thumbs over the sensitive puffy nipples. Bonnie struggled against the uncomfortable cords holding her still. Thye arched her back pushing her tits into those hands that could do anything to her.   
“Ah… yes.”   
Being blinded was exilirating. Every touch an exciting surprise to Bonnie. Her whole body felt on edge and alert. But that was nothing to the arousing knowledge that she couldn't stop her lover. Being at the mercy of Tara felt so so good. The blonde nipped and sucked along Bonnie’s neck as she fondled her breasts. “You like that? You like me treating you like this? Fucking you in a bathroom like a cheap whore?” Tara gave one of Bonnie’s nipples a hard pinch making the Rockwaller jerk and suck her teeth.   
“y..y..Yes.”  
One of Tara's hands slid down Bonnie's body to toy with the folds of her damp slit.   
“Tsk tsk barely even touched you and already getting a little needy hmm? I'm gonna leave you to cool off I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere.” Tara smiled and backed away licking her fingers. She was going to need a few more things for this next part. And she liked to watch her Bon Bon squirm. The pretty blonde knew nothing turned the youngest Rockwaller on like being humiliated. And she was about to give it to her. She took her time grabbing things from her room she wanted Bonnie to stew. She grabbed her phone setting a ten minute timer. She had been wanting an excuse to try her newest toy out. It had been obscenely expensive for the novelty but meh it wasn't like she would regret it. She whistled as she looped the straps to the harness around her waist settling the ring center against her crotch this would be so much fun.  
Bonnie jerked her arms and legs in the silent bathroom. She couldn't help it. She knew there was no way she was getting loose. Tara was an expert with knots. Bonnie squirmed uncomfortably an awkward mix of horny, anxious, and nervous. The house was quiet and her ears strained listening for any sound. Her heart was thundering and she could swear she was being watched. The flush on her face spread down to her chest and she yanked the strong rope holding her hard she wasn't going anywhere. Luckily the binding were treated keeping her from leaving the annoying friction burns. She tried to bring her legs together and just succeed in making the pipes clank. What was taking Tara so long? There were goosebumps rising along her skin and she could feel the cold tiles sliding under her feet. And then she heard the footsteps.   
SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! Who is that?  
It didn't sound like Tara, blonde cheerleader had lighter footsteps born of years as a dancer. These footsteps sounded awkward and heavy. The footsteps grew closer and closer. Was the bathroom door closed? Bonnie couldn't see She couldn't remember whether or not she had heard it close when Tara had left. And then the footsteps were closer still and she was shaking. The footsteps stopped right down the hall now not rushing or quick. And then she heard the voice.   
“Well shit, who left me a present?” Bonnie went cold she knew the voice.   
“Mr Strong?”   
“Who left this nasty bitch here?” Tara smiled as she used the recording pressing the button on the voice record clipped to her harness. Her parents wouldn't mind it was a very popular request so they had plenty of copies of it. Tara reached out and ran her finger under Bonnie's chin pressing the fleshy dick in her harness against her thighs. “Well, just excuse me.” The stream of warm water flowed from the phallus. The blonde stifled laughter at the way Bonnie reacted. The pretty blue eyed brown skinned cheerleader's whole body seemed to seize up.   
“What, You're not used to being used like this? You don't like it?” Bonnie didn't respond. She felt the warm liquid dripping down her thighs into the toilet and running down her legs. “You like getting that, slut?” The brunette was left there in a stunned silence. Tara hit pause on the recorder and smiled then she hit play again. “Well, answer me bitch! Did...you...like … it?” Tara’s father’s voice sounded amused now on the recording. Playful almost as she hit the pause again.  
“Yes,” Bonnie replied. “I liked it.” The blonde cheerleader saw her little Bon Bon squirming with vulgar need. As the last dregs of the warm water splashed into the toilet.   
“Then say it,” the recording said.   
“I liked it,” Bonnie said. “I liked you pissing on me it makes me feel dirty and.” Even though Bonnie couldn't see she turned her face away looking down in shame. “And it made me really really horny.” Tara had to bite her lip to keep from drooling at the sight of her Bon Bon like this. She held up her phone and thanked god for the excellent lighting in the bathroom. This was going to look amazing. With her free hand she pressed the damp dick against Bonnie's lips and hit the record button. Bonnie's lips parted and she ran her tongue along the incredibly lifelike cock Tara was wearing. Bonnie felt the fake flesh give in her mouth as she ran her tongue all along the shaft. He was thick if not incredibly big. She wrapped her thick lips around it sucking and pulling back until just the tip was in her mouth. Bonnie slurped and sucked swallowing more and more of the slick synthetic Cock. Tara thrust her hips forward each time sliding further into Bonnie's mouth. Those plump lips looked good wrapped around a dick.   
‘Goddamn’ Tara thought as she zoomed in on Bonnie's face with her camera. ‘God bless HD 1080p.' T scrolled forward on her voice recorder until the timer said exactly 4.55.59 and then she hit play again.   
“Do you think they’ll ever want to kiss you again if they find out about this?” there was a rough guttural growl to the voice now a needy edge. “Think…your family will want to hear ugh anything you say from this filthy mouth?” the cock rammed harder and harder into Bonnie's mouth gagging her. She swallowed hard feeling it against the back of her throat. Bonnie wanted to cry, tears held back by the blinder. She was so ashamed of herself. Again and again she let him abuse her mouth. She opened up sliding her tongue along him as he rammed into her mouth choking her. And God she loved it. She wanted more. She wanted her hands free so she could take more of him in. And then he pulled himself out of her mouth and she whimpered so pathetically she actually was glad she couldn't see herself. And then she felt it as Tara hit the second button on the thick harness belt sporadic gooey spurts flicked across Bonnie's face and chest. Tara zoomed in on Bonnie's Goopy smut covered face with her camera. The blind and bound woman was breathing hard her tongue hanging out. She lapped at her Chin tasting the gunk. Tara was oddly disappointed she hadn't gotten a flavored filler. Then she pulled up the blinder smiling down at her Bon Bon.   
“Should I be jealous you'd do that for my dad? Or happy that I get to fuck the world'sluttiest cheerleader?”   
“What? Your dad's hott. In a sugar daddy way.” Tara clucked her tongue and shrugged. “Now, T, can we get to the fucking the world's horniest cheerleader part?” Bonnie asked inclining her head to harness between them “Cause really needing that part.”   
“Oh really?” Tara unlooped Bonnie's legs leaving the rope toed around her ankles. The brown girl wrapped her long legs around Tara as soon as she stood back up.   
“Yes really.” Bonnie felt that slippery slick cock slide against her as she pulled Tara closer “Come on in the pussy's fine.” Tara slid in with no resistance. Bonnie felt her back smack against the back of the toilet seat with the first thrust. That was what she needed. Tara pulled back slowly she kissed along the girls neck. “You're mine sweetie,” she said as she put the camera down on the back of the toilet. “Wait till you see the video.”   
“I'm sure I'm gonna love it,” Bonnie said rolling her hips up and feeling herself be filled again. Tara reached down her questing fingers fishing for Bonnie's clit.   
“Nah, You're gonna love this though.”


	4. Party Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After adjusting to life in the Strong Household Bonnie decides that she wants to be part of one of the famous Strong family parties

Tara was nervous. Bonnie had been living with her for three months now. That wasn't very different honestly she had been at the Strong house several nights a week for years. But tonight was the first time Bonnie was going to be involved in a family event.  
“Are you sure? You don't have to do this. And it might not be what… it might be too much for you. I know you like it when we or when I but this will be complete and utter strangers. And they will be expecting… they are gonna … and you.” Bonnie rolled her eyes, putting a finger to Tara's lips.  
“T, honey, relax. I want this. It sounds hott. And fun. I'm gonna get off on it.” Tara sighed wrapping her arm around herself. That wasn't what she was scared of. She knew Bonnie would get off on it. Everything they had ever done together led her to believe it… but could she handle it? Was she really prepared for what it meant to be the bitch for everyone at a party not just her personal one.  
“But, Bonnie...” The taller Latina woman held up a single finger and pressed it to Tara’s soft pouty lip. “Stop fretting, T” she said. “Get dressed.” Before Bonnie pulled her finger away she said, “And wear that red lipstick I like.” Tara sighed thoroughly and utterly defeated. She stood up and let her hair down from the rough messy bun she had tied it in after her shower.  
“Fine, fine I'll stop worrying but if you're uncomfortable with anything it stops immediately.”  
“Ohhhh … I feel so protected and defended.” Tara wrapped Bonnie up in her arms that still smelled like the floral body scrub.  
“Damn straight, Bon Bon, they better fear my pink leather clad wrath.”  
“Ohhh leather I'm sure I'll enjoy.” Bonnie said kissing the tip of Tara’s nose. “Now get ready.” Bonnie gave Tara a soft shove towards the massive walk in closet dressing room.  
\---------  
Already the strong family ranch was starting to buzz about with excitement. The exclusive parties were famous among a very select group. Bonnie could hear music playing already and chatter. “Sounds like everyone’s getting here.  
“I know,” Tara said. “Almost ready.” The blonde sucked in her stomach and pulled the bunny ear laces tight behind her before tying the vibrant shiny red ribbon in a neat bow behind her. The corset hugged her every curve exaggerating them dramatically. Sitting on the little bench she pulled her heels onto her stocking feet. “Ready” and then when she fluffed her hair she saw Bonnie staring open mouthed.  
“Woah.”  
“I know, right, Bon Bon. I look like damn good breathing is overrated. Now I have something for you.” Tara pulled a silver heart shaped key from between her breasts handing it to Bonnie. “Figured it was time for a new one … something fancy for the party. Bottom drawer.” Bonnie raised an eyebrow and opened the bottom drawer of the vanity table and pulled out the small lacquered box. Bonnie looked nervously at Tara who just made a get on with it motion with her hands until Bonnie opened it with the pretty little silver key.  
“Woah… T, this must this… this… it must have cost a fortune. I don't deserve this.”  
“Yes, you do, sweetie, you deserve everything you ever wanted and more. But,” Tara said smirking as she pulled the sparkling silver collar out of the box and wrapped it around Bonnie's neck. “But mostly I want them all to know that you're mine. You may be a treat for the party but you're mine. No matter what who you do or don't do you are mine first and always.” The collar closed with a heavy click the engraving with Bonnie's name in cursive at the front over the D-rings at the very center. Bonnie held the key in a white knuckled grip before she gave it back to Tara who slid it on over her head and the heart shaped silver key fell to nestle between her breasts,“Now let's go knock them dead.”  
“Yes, Ma’am” Tara led Bonnie down stairs by a slender red leash connected to her new collar. It wasn't so bad really Bonnie had little shame. Despite that she was led down stairs wearing nothing but her new collar and leash wasn't really concerning to her. The Collar was heavier and less comfortable than the little pink lather one she normally wore for Tara. Along the back was another engraving with Property of Tara S. with a little heart. While Bonnie fiddled with her new accessory, flicking the heavy duty ring, they wormed their way through the crowd to where the other members of the strong Family were. Then Tara yanked the leash just enough to give Bonnie a start and she stopped fidgeting returning her focus. Mrs. Strong smiled and held up a hand and the music stopped.  
“I’d like to thank everyone for attending the party tonight and considering us for all your..” she paused smiling with a seductive gleam in her eyes. “Personal fulfillment needs.” while Mrs Strong spoke Bonnie was led behind her and up onto a small platform. Her ankle cuffs were clipped to the rings along the spreader bar. Then she was shoved down onto the padded wooden block and her wrist cuffs clipped to its sides. “As you can see we have a wonderful selection for your entertainment tonight. “This one is one of my daughter's personal favorites and we hope she’ll be one of yours as well.”  
“Now, Bon Bon, Sweetie.” Tara said as she slipped one of the chains into the D ring at the front of Bonnie's new collar. “Anything to say to our guest before I officially clip you in for the evening?”  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, Enjoy to you hearts content.” Tara pulled a marker from a little groove in the wooden dock and scrawled along Bonnie's bare back.

OPEN BITCH All ACCESS  
“Have fun, B,” Tara whispered. She gave Bonnie a little kiss on the Uppercase Cursive B tattooed on her right shoulder before stepping away and sticking the marker between her teeth  
It didn't take long before people gathered around whispering about her. Staring and ogling.

“Look at those tits,” one of the guest said a handsome man that looked mildly familiar. “I always knew that Alonzo had some sexy daughters but look at her.” Bonnie looked up at him the most her helpless bound position allowed. She didn't know his name. He reached out with a big heavily calloused hand gripping one of her breast hard. He gave her nipple a hard pinch and she winced. “Does Your daddy know you do this?” Bonnie closed her eyes as he gave her another hard pinch. This time switching sides to her other tit. He leaned in close to her massaging her breasts in those rough hands. She could feel his hot breath on her when he talked. “I'm gonna tell your mother you're a whore, Bonnie.”  
Bonnie smirked looking up at him.  
“Oh go ahead, she'll be happy to hear she was right all these years.” The man didn't like the look in Bonnie's eyes the defiant challenging edge to her expression. He slapped her hard across the face.  
“Filthy mouthed, bitch.” He said. Bonnie licked her lips and smiled. This was going to be absolutely amazing. Her face was stinging but it hadn't hurt that bad it had been a rush... a thrill to make him angry. TO make him abuse her the way she wanted. She heard the sound of him taking off his belt. “Maybe I need to teach you what your mouth is for you nasty whore.”  
“Oh please do. But, I'm hard headed I need to learn my lesson.” The man sneered snapping the belt across his hands and then he sent it snapping across Bonnie's back. The sting of the leather lit her nerves up and she gasped jerking against the cuffs holding her in place. The party goers whistled a few clapped.  
“Such attitude. She wants to be ruined.”  
“I know right. She must love the abuse.” Tara rolled her eyes nodding, “She does I swear I wasn't expecting her to do this though. She's a handful I think that's why I love her so much.”  
More people gathered soon phones and cameras were turned on her and the belt snapped across her back again the strip of thick leather stinging and making her eyes water.  
“Not so mouthy now, are you?” Bonnie yelped when another lash hit her shoulder. So many eyes were watching her. She could feel the hungry stares of people wanting to use her. “Nothing else to say huh? Thought so you stupid slut. Knew that,” the man nearly yelled snapping the belt again, “Would close that mouth of yours.”  
“More,” Bonnie pleaded Her face flushed and a thin sheen of sweat starting to rise along her body. The man grinned the belt held loosely in his hand.  
“Oh you want more, huh.” there was whooping and jeering from the party goers. She heard the click and whirr of the cameras and she could see how hard he was tenting the slacks he was wearing. He grabbed a hand full of her hair yanking her head back and Bonnie saw stars. “You need to learn to shut up before you make people angry you dumb cunt.” He let go of her and Bonnie's head slumped forward. Her whole body felt flushed and it was like she was floating. He gripped her jaw and sneered down at her in disgust. And then he was unzipped his slacks letting them fall to the floor. He was hard and throbbing rubbing his cock along the side of her face. “You want to put that nasty mouth to better use? “I want all of them to see you suck a real man's dick instead f your lying daddy's?” Bonnie opened her mouth wide sticking out her tongue. She was dripping her juice running to her thighs. And then he was in her mouth. The cock sliding between her lips. He grabbed her hair changing her angle as he pushed in further. He pushed into her mouth gagging her. “Swallow it! Open you mouth and take it all.”  
yes oh god yes  
Bonnie swallowed opening her throat and slurping down more of the shaft forcing it's way into her throat. She gagged as he roughly thrust in harder than she was ready for. “Oh you can take more than this I'm not all in there yet. What wrong? Can't handle a real dick?” Tears streamed down Bonnie's cheeks and her hands clawed at the side of the block her nails scrabbling against the padded leather. She could barely breathe and his balls slapped against her chin when he slammed forward filling her mouth and throat again. It was so freeing to let herself go and embrace her deviance. To let herself be used and defiled in front of these people. Tara was watching her be face fucked by this stranger. Her lover was watching him touch her. She gagged as he rammed into her mouth again and her throat burned as he slid deeper into her throat. Then there were other hands on her body. Softer ones along her thighs though they were still a man's hands. He spread her wide feeling along the damp folds of her swollen pussy. Large thick stubby fingers probed at her rubbing along her slit. He thumbed her painfully erect clit hard and Bonnie groaned around the cock in her mouth. She couldn’t see the stranger who had come up behind her but she was grateful. Those fingers slid into her with no resistance and he gripped her still sore and tender ass roughly making it sting again as he pushed them in deeper. Yes yes yes yes and then the grip on her hair changed. Those finger knotted In her hair pulling painfully hard. The pace of him invading her mouth grew desperate and the balls slapping her chin with each hard thrust were swinging faster. She could here the animal grunting as he got closer and she slurped and sucked harder.  
Yes!! do it!! Do IT!!  
Behind her the other strange man had taken his sloppy fingers from her throbbing slit and licked them rubbing the abundant natural lubricant up to circle Bonnie’s nice tightly puckered asshole. Those fingers circled her asshole sticky and glistening with her juice and then one pushed past and she struggled the chains jangling. Her hands and feet flexed her toes curling and clawing the wood and finding no purchase. There was loud groan and Bonnie's mouth was flooded with the sour musty taste of spunk. He slid out of her mouth leaving her coughing and sputtering, the goop dripping down her chin to the floor in splatter drops. She sucked in air greedily and licked her swollen spunk covered lips. She moaned in lewd disgusted pleasure when the man spat on her and stepped away trying to pull up his pants. Bonnie rocked in time with the hard pressing hand against her cunt and ass.  
“Please,” she begged in a pathetic desperate whine. “Oh please don't stop.”  
“I'm not” the man behind her said. She didn't recognize the voice but it sounded older though than the one who was walking away. Mildly accented. European maybe?” He ran his palm over her needy dripping pussy while he pumped his fingers slowly deeper and deeper into her ass opening her. “I am going to fuck you up the ass I'm going to be plenty entertained.”  
“Oh god,” Bonnie groaned as he pulled his fingers back out then back in. He flexed them and curled them making the sensitive smooth flesh of her ass tingle.  
“Please fuck me. Please just aghh stop teasing.”  
“I'm going to, just not yet.” he said. “Why do you want to rush?”  
“Nnngg,” Bonnie’s breath came short when he slowly circled her clit with his finger keeping up the steady pumping of her ass. “Please I'm so horny I can't take it.”  
“Sure you can. You are just impatient. I do not care.” Bonnie could almost hear his pleased smirk. “I'm using you, you're here for me to enjoy my toy my pace. Plus I think they are enjoying watching you squirm.” He was right the guests watched transfixed to the little stage Bonnie was on. So many people watching her. So many eyes on while she pleaded to be fucked up the ass. She should be so ashamed of herself but all she could feel was primal animal need. He rolled her swollen clit between his fingers nice and hard just as he let his other ones slide out of her ass.  
“PLEASE!!” His hand came away from her crotch sticky and she felt it spread the round cheeks of her bottom. “Yes, yes” and then something other than his fingers was pressing against her sliding against her wet and ready pussy “Agh.” her ground himself against her sliding between her folds. He was big. She rolled forward to match him dragging, herself against the hard meat… well as much as the shackles and spreader allowed. “Oh fuck yes! Yes.” He humped her making the block jerk along its bolts. And then just at the worst possible time he stepped away. “No no. I was so.. I was gonna.” more cameras snapped photos and videos of her begging this man to defile her. “I'll do anything.. this is what I am I'm a horny bitch that gets of on being humiliated. I need people to fuck me… to use me.. please.” He ignored Bonnie's shameful begging giving her muscular ass a gentle caress. He held her steady with a hand on her lower back and then slowly he slid into her ass. Bonnie groaned as she was stretched to the max no one this big had ever been in her ass. More and more of him filled her. He slid back with a nasty sounding grunt. And then he pushed forward again harder opening Bonnie's tight ass. The brunette woman felt every glorious inch of that cock forcing it's way deeper into her with that hard thrust up her ass.  
“You must relax. Weren't you just begging me to fuck you? you don't seem to be wanting it or were you just talking big game.”  
“It's too its so big I've i…”  
He thrust in again and Bonnie had to clench her teeth her words lost. He took a nice grip on her hips and he slid out to the tip. “Well now I am the one getting impatient.” he rammed her, now no longer gentle, shoving his big cock all the way into her asshole. Bonnie was drooling as he pulled back. Each hard pump made her eyes roll back. She was so close. Again and again she slammed forward into the padded block as he pounded away at her sensitive ass. And then she stared into the lens of a camcorder Tara had trained on her. The blonde had the small hand recorder strapped to one hand her other one almost absently slicking her thumb across her very very needy cunt. Bonnie was putting on the best show she had seen in a while.  
“Have anything to say sweetie?”  
“Ah I am such a filthy slut. NGGG Being humiliated and fucked in front of strangers makes me cum.” Bonnie smiled a drunken lopsided grin each of her words punctuated by the breathy groan of pleasure from the thrusts. “I… I hope you're proud of what you made me, Daddy.” She broke down in high pitched giggles teetering on the edge. “I hope you get to see this” Bonnie moaned loadly when her new favorite patron rammed into her again lifting her hips off the block with the pace of his thrusting. “I hope you know how fucking happy I am now without you.” Tara stepped forward aiming the camera down at Bonni'es delirious spunk covered face. Bonnie licked Her lips swallowing a little of the drying cum on her lips and chin. And then she smiled one last time. “I'm a whore that's gonna cum from licking this pussy and getting fucked in the ass. C,'mere.” Tara happily obliged spreading her legs and allowing Bonnie's tongue to squirm between them to lap at the damp folds revealed by her crotch-less panties. “MMMMM.” The brunette lapped at Tara's slick delicious pussy while the camera recorded She heard the grunts of the man behind her gripping her hips hard. Flashes of electric pleasure burst in Bonnie's head her whole body floating as she fished for Tara's clit. He pulled out of her spurting warm goop all over her ass and back. A trail of Tara's juice clung to her tongue as she stopped panting breathless and grinning from the glow of what was only going to be the first of her many orgasms tonight. Then she asked while the world was still fuzzy around the edges. “Who's next?” The red record light still blinked as she sent her tongue back to work flicking it back to the cleft between Tara's legs and lapping at the throbbing lips of Tara's pussy.


End file.
